


Sun and Sense

by raspbabie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Disaster Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is So Done, M/M, NOT a bnha au, Slow Burn, This is my first fanfic pls be nice, Top Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, akaashi and bokuto are barely in this but i still love them, all of the characters are adults in this fic, characters and relationship tags will be added as the story progresses, dont drink monster energy at 4am kids, hinata and lev are brothers, hinata is powerful and scary, slow and inconsistent updates ;-;, there are a bunch of characters that are hinted in this fic but i dont want to tag them all, this was inspired off of bnha but it is not bnha au, why is that not a tag, yes that needs to be a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbabie/pseuds/raspbabie
Summary: When two powerful and terrifying people are introduced to each other, it can either go very well or very bad. Hinata Shouyou is a 21 year old sweetheart who happened to be born with an Ability that strikes terror in the hearts of people all across Japan. Kenma Kozume is a 22 year old with an overly intelligent and analytical brain and the patience of a 3-year-old. What happens when they're introduced to each other by their friends?Well, that's for you to find out.(I'm horrible at summaries I promise this fanfic is better than it seems)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone and welcome to my very first fanfic!! Be warned, I wrote this fanfic purely because I was hopped up on monster energy and kenhina is my favorite haikyuu ship, so this is going to be very self indulgent. I don't know when I'll update, it'll probably be whenever I feel like it so don't expect a consistent upload schedule. That's all for now, bye bye!!

Of course Kuroo was running late. 

Kenma should’ve predicted this, considering Kenma’s childhood best friend ran late to everything. He was once even late to a family member’s funeral. 

But that small childlike ball of hope set deep inside of his mind held on desperately to the idea that Kuroo would actually be on time. 

But no. 

Kuroo was late, and he was late to one of the most important events of the year. Kuroo was supposed to be here at 5:30 to escort Kenma to the Gala of the Gifted, the prestigious event held for Japan’s most powerful people. Now, powerful doesn’t mean that a person has multiple strings to pull, or that they have a large amount of influence. No, no, it just means that they have a powerful Ability. 

And Kuroo and Kenma both have very powerful Abilities. Kenma, for one, can precisely locate where things and people are located within a 5-mile radius around him. Kuroo has a photographic memory (literally), and can use the nutrients in his body to produce photos from his memories. He also never forgets anything, ever. 

Their Abilities made it all the more important to be at the gala on time, since they were going to be two of the most powerful people at the event. 

And they were going to be late. 

Kenma angrily yanked his phone out of his pocket, scrolled through his contacts and called Kuroo.   
Two rings later, the call picked up, and before Kuroo could even breathe out a hello, Kenma was screaming at him from the other end. 

“Why the fuck aren’t you here?!” 

“Listen, I’m sorry, getting ready took more time than I thought it would- and my car wouldn’t start, and there was a lot of traffic-” 

“If you are not within a 2-mile radius of me within the next five minutes, I am leaving your ass behind and going by myself.” 

Kenma hung up immediately after, not giving Kuroo a chance to respond. 

______________________

Meanwhile, in Kuroo’s car, Kuroo pulled his phone away from his ear, wincing at the end call sound that rang from the other line. 

“Fuck..” Kuroo muttered, pressing harder on the gas, going as fast as he could go without straight up breaking the law. 

“What’s wrong baby?” Oikawa purred, leaning over to try and sneak a look at Kuroo’s phone. 

“Kenma’s pissed at me ‘cause I’m late again..” Kuroo grumbled, not even sparing a glance at Oikawa and keeping his eyes trained on the road. This was a tricky road to navigate, and even if he knew every turn, bump, and pothole on the road by heart, he needed to get to Kenma as fast as he could so Kenma didn’t leave him behind. This was one of the most important events of the year after all, and even if they were a bit late he didn’t want to miss it. 

“This is why you should just join me and become a crime boss, honey. There’s no important events, there’s no need to keep yourself together for the public eye,” Oikawa paused and looked at Kuroo, “come on baby, please, we can be the Kings of Crime together, doesn’t that sound fun?” 

“Oikawa, I love being with you, I really do, but I just can’t see myself suddenly throwing myself out of heroics and joining you. I mean, it’s been my drea-” 

“Yeah I know, I know, it’s been your dream since you were a kid. But where’s the fun in tacking along with that snotty two-toned brat and having him yell at you all day? Isn’t it tiring?” 

“...Sometimes, Kenma can be a little...much.. but he means well.” 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying into what Kuroo was telling him. 

“Oikawa, c’mon babe, I love you, and I love you for listening, I really do, but right now isn’t the time to be having this conversation. I need you to get out of the car, preferably right now, ‘cause we’re entering the 5-mile radius and Kenma will be able to sense you.” 

“Ah, alright,” Oikawa mused, leaning over to kiss Kuroo on the cheek before unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the door. “See you soon darling~” 

And with that, Oikawa jumped out of the car, somehow managing to close the door behind him on his way out. 

Kuroo braked the car as fast as he could, looking back at the street, panic quickly rising inside him, until he saw Oikawa standing at the side of the road, waving at him, not looking injured in the slightest. 

Kuroo quickly shoved down the panic, waving back hesitantly before pressing the gas and speeding down the road. 

Kuroo sped down the unnecessarily long driveway to Kenma’s house, pulling into the parking section in front to see Kenma already getting into the limo. 

Kuroo jumped out of his car, locking it behind him as he jogged over to the limo, frantically waving down the driver and making sure they didn’t leave without him.

He ran to the limo door, putting one foot through the door before he was blocked by Kenma. 

“Kenma, let me in!” Kuroo whined, pushing harder against Kenma, only to be pushed back with the same force. 

“I told you I would leave you behind if you were late.” Kenma deadpanned, face displaying no emotion other than his eyes, which were alive with irritation and anger. 

“I’m late by barely one minute! And besides, I’m here now, so why aren’t you letting me in?” 

“Sir?” a small but level voice piped up from behind Kuroo, silencing Kenma from arguing any further. 

“Yes, Mikasa?” Kenma replied, voice sounding gentler than how it did when he was speaking with Kuroo. 

“I don’t mean to intrude, but if we don’t get going soon we are going to be officially late for the Gala.” 

Kenma stiffened, then grabbed Kuroo by the collar and dragged him inside the limo. 

“We’re ready to go, Yagi.” Kenma called to the chauffeur, who looked back at Kenma with a nod and put the limo in gear. 

They were moving not long after, Kuroo complaining at how Kenma could’ve ruined his shirt if he’d pulled any harder. 

“Do you want me to pull harder? ‘Cause I won”t hesitate to do so.” Kenma bites back, raising his hand ever so slightly from the position he has it on his lap. 

“Nononono, this shirt was 80,000 yen, I’m not letting it be ruined on the first day I wear it.” Kuroo yelps, scooting farther away from Kenma to protect his shirt from future torture. 

“Good. Now be quiet, as this next five minutes is going to be the only quiet we get for the rest of the might, and I want to relish every second of it.” 

And with that, the limo sped down the highway, heading towards the esteemed Gala of the Gifted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata is rich, Kageyama is stressed, and Daichi has a good eye for fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2 everybody!! Hope you have fun reading!!

Hinata stepped out of the shower, pulling the lavish cotton towel off of the heated towel rack he had installed a few weeks prior and pulled it around his waist. He hummed to the live orchestra he had playing on his Bluetooth speakers, dried his body off, pulled on his custom-made silk robe, and began his skin and hair care routine. 

It was a long process, gently toweling his hair, taking out his custom hair treatments and creams, massaging them into his hair, and then blow-drying his hair. 

His skin care was even more tedious. He had to double cleanse his skin, first with an oil-based cleanser, then with a water-based cleanser, then he did a facial steamer for about 2 minutes, then he pat his serums into his face, all 4 of them, then he put on a tinted eye cream that made him look more awake and less red-faced, then he put on his moisturizer, and finally, after all that work, layered on 2 coats of SPF onto his face and neck. He couldn’t tolerate the thought of looking 40 when he was barely 21, so he did everything in his power to make his skin look as young and healthy as possible. 

When he finally stepped out of his enormous bathroom, feeling clean, refreshed, and ready to-go, he saw Kageyama sitting in one of the plush lounge chairs Hinata had placed down the many hallways of his large and expensive home. 

That was weird. Hinata had told him to go shower about an hour ago, assuring him that Kageyama would be out of the shower long before he was. 

But here he was, sitting in the hallway, still unwashed, and with a deep scowl set on his face. 

Kageyama perked up at the sound of footsteps at the end of the hall, looking up to find Hinata staring at him with something close to concern written on his face. 

“What’s the matter Kageyama? You should’ve been showered a while ago. We have a Gala to attend, don’t you remember?” Hinata asked, stepping closer and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Is something wrong? What happened? Did Yui put the wrong essential oils into the diffuser? I know how particular you are with your scents, so if you don’t want to use your bathroom you can always use mi-” 

Hinata was cut off by Kageyama, who lightly touched the hand on his shoulder to tell him to stop. 

“No, dumbass, it’s not about the essential oils. I don’t really care about that shit. I just…” Kageyama trailed off, tucking his head as a faint tinge of red graced his cheeks. 

“Just.. what? Finish your sentence Kageyama, you know I can’t read your mind.”

“I-I just… don’t know how to prepare for.. a party as big and populated as that.. I mean.. it’s not like I’ve ever been to one..” Kageyama trailed off, the blush on his cheeks growing more prominent as he continued speaking. 

“Awwwww, Kageyama!! You could’ve just asked!” Hinata exclaimed, pulling Kageyama up from the chair and pulling him down the hall, leading him towards Kageyama’s bathroom. 

“W-what?” 

“I’ll help you with getting ready, Yamayama!!” 

“Um… you really don’t have to do that-” Kageyama was abruptly silenced when Hinata slapped his hand over Kageyama’s mouth. 

“Callate, Bakageyama! I’m already almost completely ready, and my trusty assistants set aside an outfit for me ahead of time, so you don’t have to worry about making us late or anything like that!” 

“Um… ok…” 

“Alright!! So first, you go get yourself undressed and go shower, and I’ll set up an outfit for you and get some jewelry from my collection to go with that outfit, and when you get out of the shower I’ll help you do your hair and skincare!” Hinata’s words came out of him a mile a minute, but he couldn’t help it, he was so excited!! Not only was this going to be Yamayama’s first Gala, but he was putting 100% trust in Hinata to get him properly dressed and prepared for it as well!! 

Kageyama mumbled something Hinata can’t quite catch and walked away, pushing the door to his bathroom open and walking inside before shutting it behind him. 

The moment Hinata saw that bathroom door close, he dashed towards Kageyama’s bedroom. He pushed the door open with a little more force than necessary, running inside and flinging the door to the walk-in closet open. 

Hinata walked inside, rubbing his palms against the smooth material of his robe, trying to calm his nerves. 

He scanned the shelves, searching for the fancier-looking clothes that he knew Kageyama had among his regular clothes. 

When he finally found them, he piled them all into his arms, struggling a little under the sheer amount of clothes that were piled up in his arms. 

Hinata staggered out of the closet, dumping all of the clothes he had gathered onto Kageyama’s bed. After searching through them for a solid 5 minutes, Hinata finally narrowed it down to 3 shirts, 3 pants, and 3 pairs of shoes that he had to choose from. 

But they all looked so good. 

Hinata realized that he was going to be stuck on this for at least 30 more minutes if he didn’t get an opinion other than his own, so Hinata pulled out his phone and called for his assistant that always had the best fashion advice and was always well-dressed. 

Not even a minute later, the assistant came walking into the room, bowing slightly when Hinata turned around towards him. 

“Good evening, Hinata-san.” 

“Hello to you too Daichi, and I thought I told you to drop the honorifics?” 

“My apologies, Hinata.” 

“That’s better, it just sounds weird to me when someone older than me is using an honorific to address me,” Hinata replied, voice cheerful and bright. “Anyways, Daichi, I called you here because I could use a second opinion on something. See, Kageyama is going to accompany me to the Gala tonight, as I’m sure you’ve heard. And, well, it’s the first one he’s ever been to. So I told him to go take a shower and that I would pick his outfit for him. The problem is, I can’t seem to pick between these 3 choices of outfits. So, can you help me out a bit and help me choose? You’re better at this than I am anyways so I’m sure you’ll do an amazing job.” 

Daichi stood there, looking a little shocked, if not confused, before quickly snapping out of it and moving to see the outfits. 

They were well selected, that was for sure, since every outfit had been picked to accentuate a different feature of Kageyama. The first outfit was a light brown button down with a pair of brown corduroy pants and a dusty brown blazer, topped off with a sleek black leather belt and a pair of black dress shoes. This outfit was obviously chosen to draw attention to Kageyama’s bright blue eyes. 

The second outfit was a pair of slightly slim-fitting white dress pants, a white button-down undershirt, with a light gray tuxedo vest to go on top, paired with a pair of longer white threaded socks with Hinata’s brand logo on them, with a very expensive looking pair of gray sports shoes. This outfit was probably chosen to accentuate Kageyama’s spotless and tan skin. 

The last outfit for Daichi to choose from was a faux black turtleneck with a black-with-white-trim tuxedo jacket that was obviously meant to be worn buttoned up, accompanied with a pair of slightly slim-fitting pair of black slacks and a pair of snakeskin white dress shoes with a slight heel, with plain black long socks to be worn underneath. This outfit was chosen to make Kageyama appear taller, and also probably to bring attention to his muscular-yet-lean frame. 

Daichi couldn’t help but be drawn to the last outfit. It was subtle, yet impressive if you paid attention. It could also be paired with a few silver rings, a silver necklace, and a lapis earring to make the eye be drawn to it more. 

“Sir, I’m going to choose the third one. I think it would be the best one to be worn to a Gala like the one you’re attending. All of the outfits were incredibly well chosen, I will admit, but I think the third would be the best choice.” Daichi inquired, scanning Hinata’s face to make sure he didn’t make him mad with his choice. Luckily, there wasn’t even a hint that Hinata could be mad, and Daichi was grateful. The last person he had worked under, Daishou, was none too kind. If you showed even the slightest hesitation in following his orders, he would scream at you until you cried, or he calmed down. Most of the time, though, it was the former that put an end to his screaming match. 

Daichi pulled himself out of his thoughts, internally reprimanding himself for letting his mind wander. 

“I’m quite surprised Daichi, I didn’t think you would be drawn to this one, but it’s a good choice. Thank you. You are excused.” 

Daichi bowed his head, then turned around and walked away. 

Hinata picked up the outfit, then took it to his bedroom to pick out matching jewelry. He opened a door to a small room dedicated specifically to jewelry, his large collection of handbags, and other accessories, walked inside, and set the clothes on a small bench next to the door. 

He walked over to the cabinet on the back wall, opening it up and peering inside. 

After searching for about 5 minutes, he finally finds a plain silver necklace with a small lapis pendant, three silver rings of varying sizes, and a singular hanging lapis earring to go with the outfit. 

Hinata picked up the outfit, putting the jewelry on top, and grabbed a simple black leather Gucci wallet to go with it, and walked out of his bedroom and headed over to Kageyama’s bathroom. 

He opened the door to see Kageyama stepping out of the shower, grabbing his towel off of the heated towel rack that Hinata insisted he get installed in his bathroom. 

“Oh perfect, just in time! I got you an outfit and some accessories to go with it, so after we do your skincare you can get dressed and then I’ll do your hair!!” 

“Um. Okay.” Kageyama replied, nervousness clear in his voice. 

“Oh don’t be like that Kageyama, I know how to dress and do hair, so you’ll be fine!” 

“That’s not what I’m worried about..” 

“Oh? Then what are you worried about?” 

“I just- I don’t.. really know how to act at a Gala..” 

“Awwww, that’s what you’re worried about? It’s not that hard Kageyama! Just be more formal than you normally are, and pretend to know what you’re doing at all times and you’ll be fine! Oh, and don’t ignore people if they’re trying to talk to you, ok?” 

“Um...ok…” 

“Alright! Come sit down, we have work to do!” 

______________

30 minutes later, Kageyama was fully dressed, with his hair slicked to the side and his skin was looking as clear as ever. He had his outfit on, looking very handsome and like he belongs at the Gala. 

“Alright, now that we’re done here, I’m going to go get my own outfit on, put on some jewelry, grab one of my handbags, and then we can get into the limo and get going!!” Hinata cheered, sounding excited, like a child going to the candy store. 

“Just go do your shit dumbass, I don’t want us to be late.” Kageyama retorted. 

“Aww mean Kageyama! Well anyway, while I’m getting dressed, go downstairs so my assistants can give you a rundown on the Gala and get you properly prepared. I’ll be down there to meet you in about 10 minutes, probably less.” 

“Fine.” 

Exactly 10 minutes later, Hinata and Kageyama were getting into the limo, both of them fully ready to go. Kageyama was looking sharp and impressive with his all-black slim-fitting outfit, and Hinata was looking as rich as ever, with his blood orange Louis Vuitton blazer, black button-down undershirt, black slacks, and chestnut brown dress shoes with a slight heel, with ruby stud earrings and a matching ring paired with the outfit. And of course, the outfit was completed with a black Gucci purse with gold trim. 

About halfway through the drive, Hinata noticed Kageyama fidgeting, his eyes darting around the car. 

“Don’t be nervous Kageyama, you’ll do great! You don’t have to go up and speak with me when we’re there, so you don’t have to worry about that! It’ll be okay!” 

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and scene*   
> thanks so much for reading!! as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsukishima is a loving fiance and Yamaguchi has no problem being pampered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 everybody!! Hope you enjoy!!

Tsukishima tugged on his blazer, smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles. He was ready to go an hour and a half early, being paranoid about taking too much time and being late. 

Yamaguchi was still getting ready. He had gotten in the shower about 20 minutes ago, needing to take more time since it took longer for him to wash his long hair. How he could stand having hair that passed his shoulders, Tsukishima didn’t know. But he wouldn’t dare tell Yamaguchi to change it. 

Tsukishima heard the shower turn off and headed over to Yamaguchi’s bathroom to help him get ready. He didn’t need to, considering Yamaguchi had gone with him to multiple parties thrown by his richer friends, so he already knew the etiquette and what to wear, but he couldn’t help it. He loved seeing Yamaguchi’s perfectly freckled skin, and helping him get ready was the perfect way to do so. 

Plus, he knew that Yamaguchi wouldn’t say no, because Yamaguchi loved to be taken care of and pampered, something Tsukishima came to know over all the years they were together. 

Tsukishima opened the bathroom door, the steam from the extremely hot showers that Yamaguchi took wafting out of the bathroom. Yamaguchi stepped out of the shower, grabbing his custom-made pink bath towel (a present from Tsukishima) and wrapping it around his waist before he notices Tsukishima standing in the doorway. 

“Oh hey Tsukki, I’m gonna start getting ready right now, so you don’t have to worry about being late, I promise!” Yamaguchi chirped. 

“I’m not worried about being late. I just wanted to ask if I could help you get ready? I know you like being taken care of, so I thought you would appreciate the offer.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes lit up. “Of course Tsukki! Thank you so much!”

“Don’t mention it. Now come sit down, I have some work to do.” 

“Alright Tsukki!” 

Yamaguchi sat down on the stool by his vanity mirror, excitement written all over his face. 

Tsukishima opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out all of Yamaguchi’s skin care products, setting them on the counter before taking out Yamaguchi’s hair products and setting them on the counter as well. 

Tsukishima turned Yamaguchi around on the stool, then began massaging his hair products into his long, thick, wavy hair. He then pulled his hair into an elegant ponytail, letting two strands of hair fall loose to frame Yamaguchi’s face. 

He turned Yamaguchi back around again, this time applying his skincare with gentle massages and light touches. 

Throughout all of this, Yamaguchi looked relaxed and at peace, eyes closed with a small smile on his face. 

“C’mon Tadashi, let’s go to your bedroom so you can pick out an outfit.” 

“Alright, Tsukki.” 

Tsukishima gently took Yamaguchi’s hand and led him through the door in between Yamaguchi’s bathroom and bedroom, guiding him into the bedroom and shutting the bathroom door behind him.  
Tsukishima walked Yamaguchi over to his closet, opening the door and leading Yamaguchi inside. 

“Do you know what you want to wear, or do you want me to pick something out for you?” Tsukishima quietly asked Yamaguchi, voice sounding gentle and loving. 

“I already have something picked out, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi started, “but you can pick something out for me if you want to.” 

“No no, you can wear the outfit you already picked out. I don’t mind whether or not I pick your outfit for you or not.” 

“Thank you, Tsukki.”

“It’s nothing, darling.” 

Yamaguchi let go of Tsukishima’s hand and walked over to the wall of dresses he had inside his closet, and pulled a knee-length pink strawberry-print dress off of a hanger. He then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pastel pink tights and black no-show socks from the top right drawer. He walked over to another wall of clothing and pulled out a Gucci silk cardigan with a strawberry printed on the breast pocket. 

“Would you like me to help you get dressed, Tadashi?”

“Yes please.” Yamaguchi breathed, a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Tsukishima walked over to the dresser Yamaguchi is standing by, pulling out a pair of boxers for his fiance while Yamaguchi pulls the towel off from around his waist. 

Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi the boxers, silently marveling at the amazing sight that was his fiance. Yamaguchi pulled his boxers on, blush deepening ever so slightly across his cheeks. 

Tsukishima took the tights off of the counter, unfolding them and holding them down so Yamaguchi could step into them. Yamaguchi balanced himself on Tsukishima’s shoulder, stepping into the tights and helping Tsukishima pull them up his legs. 

Tsukishima then took the dress and unzipped the back, holding it up once more so Yamaguchi could slip into it and pull it onto his body. Tsukishima zipped up the back once Yamaguchi had it fully on, holding the zipper away from Yamaguchi’s back as to make sure he didn’t accidentally catch his delicate skin in the zipper. 

He then grabbed the cardigan off of the counter, holding it open so Yamaguchi could slip it onto his arms. When it was on, Yamaguchi pulled the cardigan down so his shoulders were exposed. Tsukishima leaned forward on impulse and placed a kiss on each of Yamaguchi’s shoulders, making Yamaguchi’s blush deepen to a bright shade of red, travelling down to his ears and neck. 

“Tsukki! You’re embarrassing me!” Yamaguchi squawked, looking about ready to sink into the floor. 

“Mm.” was all Tsukishima offered in response, going over to Yamaguchi’s wall of shoes. 

“Which pair of shoes are you going to wear?” 

“The platform Mary Janes,” Yamaguchi piped up, sitting on a bench in the center of the room. 

“Very well.” 

Tsukishima pulled the rather heavy shoes down from the wall, carrying them over to Yamaguchi and setting them on the floor. 

Tsukishima gently took Yamaguchi’s left foot in his hand, slipping the elevated shoe on and strapping it up and moving on to the other foot, putting the other shoe on with the same level of delicacy. 

As soon as Tsukishima was done, Yamaguchi practically jumped off of the bench, scampering to yet another part of the room to grab his strawberry-shaped Micheal Kors purse and slipping it onto his shoulder. 

“C’mon Tsukki, we have a Gala to attend! And I want to get there a bit earlier so I can talk with Shoyo for a bit before the rest of the people get there!” Yamaguchi was practically vibrating with excitement, pulling Tsukishima out of his bedroom by his sleeve. 

“Alright alright, let’s get going then.” 

“Yay!!” 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk downstairs, well, “walk” wasn’t exactly the right way to put it. Yamaguchi took the steps two at a time, dragging a fondly exasperated Tsukishima behind him. 

When they got down to the first floor, Tsukishima straightened himself out, calling his assistant Ennoshita over. 

“Yes, sir?” 

“Ennoshita, please have them prepare the limo for me and Tadashi.” 

“Very well, sir.” 

Ennoshita walked away from the pair and out the door, calling out two other assistants, Kinoshita and Narita, to prep the limo for transportation.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked into the foyer, Yamaguchi pulling two strawberry pins out of his purse, putting one into his hair on top of his ponytail, and putting the other on Tsukishima’s tie. He noticed that Tsukishima changed his tie from the crimson red it was earlier to a baby pink that matched Yamaguchi’s dress. Yamaguchi blushed inwardly, appreciating the gesture. 

Yamaguchi also noticed Tsukishima not-so-discreetly slipping a strawberry-themed pin out of his pocket when he thinks Yamaguchi isn’t looking, so he decides to not point it out and let Tsukishima do what he wants. 

Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s hand and walked him over to the front door, opening the door for him and gesturing outside. “Ladies first.” 

“Oh hush Tsukki, I’m not a lady, I’m a queen.” Yamaguchi responded, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Whatever you say, Queen Tadashi.” Tsukishima snarked, admiration in his tone hidden by dripping sarcasm. 

Yamaguchi walked out of the door, pulling the cardigan closer together to protect his upper body from the chill in the air. Tsukishima followed, pulling the pin from his pocket and clipping it to the handkerchief in his breast pocket while Yamaguchi wasn't looking. 

The two walked to the sleek white limo parked in their driveway, Tsukishima linking his hand with Yamaguchis and pulling him close. 

They sat down inside of the limo, Tsukishima firing off a quick “We’re ready to go, Yahaba” at the driver before snaking his arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. Yamaguchi leaned into the touch, sighing softly with a small smile on his face. 

And as they rode off to the Gala of the Gifted, they both couldn’t help but think that they wouldn’t mind it if they could spend a few minutes longer just the way they were.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Gala of the Gifted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4 everybody! I'm so sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, I just kept procrastinating on it and I finally remembered yesterday "oh yeah its been a month since i've updated Sun and Sense, let me go do that" so here we are!! Hope you have fun reading!!

Sugawara surveyed the scene around him. Almost all of the more important guests were here, sans Hinata Shouyou and his plus one, Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou, and Tsukishima Kei and his plus one. He wondered when they were going to get here, as the event was to officially start in 3 minutes, which also meant that they were going to have to speak to the crowd gathered below. 

Almost as if summoned, Hinata Shouyou and his plus one walked through the doors into the event. 

The first thing Sugawara noticed about the two is how expensive they looked. By the looks of it, Hinata Shouyou was in an all-Gucci outfit, and his plus one looked like he was wearing designer. Sugawara had to ask the man what brand he was wearing, he couldn’t recognize it at all. The two chatted together as they walked towards Suga, only pausing to have Suga take their names even though he already knew Hinata and to have Suga take their coats. 

As soon as Hinata and his plus one, Kageyama Tobio was his name, had left, Kenma Kozume and Kuroo Tetsurou were walking through the doors, looking slightly out of breath and Kenma looking pissed. 

However, the irritated look on Kenma’s face vanished when he saw Suga. After all, they knew each other back when they were in highschool, and still occasionally talked on the phone or went out for drinks if Kenma could squeeze it into his schedule. 

“Oh hello Sugawara, I didn’t know you were going to be here,” Kenma greeted, pulling off the overcoat he had and passing it to Suga. 

“Me neither, but I got offered a job at the Gala, and since I could always use a little more cash, I took it,” Suga started, “And please. Call me Suga.” 

“Well, Suga, it certainly was a nice surprise seeing you here. Anyways, this dumbass who almost made us late is Kuroo Tetsurou.”   
“Kenmaaa I said I was sorryyyyy!!” Kuroo complained, handing his coat to Suga to hang up behind him. 

“Sorry doesn’t make it okay you idiot.” 

“Now, now, settle down you two. You wouldn’t want to stand here the whole time arguing, would you?” Suga chided. 

Kenma cleared his throat and smoothed his suit out. “I suppose you’re right. Well then, me and Kuroo will be going then.” 

“Alright. You two have fun!” 

With that, Kenma and Kuroo walked off, Kenma scolding the taller man about god-knows-what. 

About 2 minutes later, Tsukishima Kei and his plus-one came walking through the door. Suga immediately noticed that while his plus-one was wearing a dress, they didn’t seem to have a very feminine build. Oh well, Suga wasn’t about to judge. Even he liked to slip on a skirt once in a while just to experiment. 

As the two walked up to the mini-booth Suga was stationed at, Suga’s sharp eyes immediately caught on to the glint of matching gold bands. Ah, so they’re engaged, possibly married, Suga’s mind supplied. 

“Checking in for Tsukishima Kei and Tsukishima Tadashi.” Tsukishima spoke, noticing how the gray-haired man at the counter seemed lost in thought. 

“A-ah!” Suga startled, “Oh here you are. Well, you two have a good night!” 

“You as well.” 

And with that, Tsukishima and his partner (husband? fiance?) walked off while Suga checked off their names on the list he had. 

_____________________

Somewhere in another district, Oikawa Tooru and his right-hand man, Iwaizumi Hajime, watched the Gala on Oikawa’s large TV. 

“Look at all those pompous little “heroes”, Hajime. They look so stupid dressing up for a worthless Gala.” Oikawa sneered. 

“Shut it Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi monotonously replied. 

“Ugh, rude!” 

_____________________

“Awwww c’mon Yamayama! You’ll be fine, no one will judge you for grabbing snacks! I mean, look at the size of the buffet! I think it would be ruder if you didn’t grab anything to eat!” Hinata quipped, poking Kageyama’s cheek. 

“Yeah, but it's so early in the night-”

Kageyama was cut off by an excited voice calling out.

“Shoyo!!” 

Hinata turned around just in time to nearly be tackled to the floor by none other than his best friend since diapers, Tsukishima Tadashi. 

“Oh- hey Tadashi!! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you!!” 

“It has!! Oh my god so much has happened since the last time we saw each other, I have so much I need to tell you!!” Tadashi paused, a mischievous smile growing on his face. “Oh yeah, I have something to show you.” 

“Oh really, what is it? What is it? Can I see?” 

Tadashi slowly and dramatically pulled up his hand, exposing a golden ring on his ring finger. 

Hinata gasped so hard he choked on air. 

“OH MY- cough- YOU FINALLY- cough cough- TIED THE KNOT???” Hinata exclaimed, too excited to properly get air into his lungs.

“Yes We Did,” Tadashi remarked, punctuating every word with a finger snap, “We’re getting married in April!!” 

“Oh my god FINALLY!! I finally get a break from watching you two hopelessly pine for each other!! Thank GOD!” 

“Oh haha, you sure do. Well, has anyone caught our glorious Sunshine Boy’s eye yet??” 

“HAHA- that’s a funny joke. We both know people find me sO iNtImIdAtInG- literally no one approaches me. Ever. Unless they want an autograph or a picture. So no, no one has caught “Sunshine Boy’s” eye yet.” 

“Awww, poor wittle baby hasn’t found a pawtnew,” Tsukishima croons, exaggerated pout set on his face, “how sadd.” 

“Oh shut it Kei. We all know you were too much of a pussy to ask Tadashi out, he had to do it first.” Hinata retorts. 

“That is neither here nor there.” 

“Mhm, sure thing Kei. Why don’t you take Yamayama and get him some snacks, let me and Tadashi talk for a bit.” 

With that, Kei grabbed Kageyama’s arm, pulling him towards the rather large and slightly intimidating buffet on the other side of the room. 

“Ugh finally, the big stronk muscle brain men are gone.” Hinata turned toward Tadashi, an evil smirk perfectly impersonating Kageyama’s on his face, “We have soooo much to catch up on.” 

Tadashi couldn’t have kept the chill that went up his spine down even if he tried. 

__________________

“Attention guests and Influencers, it is time for the esteemed Gala of the Gifted to commence!” the announcer spoke into the mic, “And if we could please have the #1 Influencer, Polaroid, please come up to the stage to give the welcoming speech?” 

The crowd clapped as Kuroo Tetsurou, aka Polaroid, stepped onto the stage and took the microphone from the announcer. 

“Good evening everyone, I hope you all are having a pleasant evening tonight at the Gala. Well, uh, I’m not good at speeches or anything like that, but I will say that us Influencers are just as excited as you guys down there to find out the Ranking Results for this year. As you all know, Ranking Results come out during the yearly Gala of the Gifted, which is taking place today. This event is highly anticipated by everyone in Japan, and even people and Influencers in other countries. So, I hope everyone here is content with the results of this year's Gala. With that, I am going to take my leave, and I hope the rest of you all have a good evening!” 

The crowd clapped again, albeit a tad more enthusiastically than before. 

The announcer took the microphone from Kuroo. “I couldn’t have said it better myself. Well, with that out of the way, we have another hour until the Ranking Results of 20XX are posted, so sit tight and enjoy the cuisine from the buffets and the drinks from the bar!”   
The announcer walked off of the stage, polite applause from the crowd below following her. 

__________________

“And that’s how I managed to scare off the first date I’ve ever gotten in 3 years by accidentally using my Ability in the restaurant!” Hinata exclaimed, sounding a bit too proud for someone who had the dating skills of a whale. 

“That sucks Shoyo, luckily for me I haven’t had to worry about impressing my date for a long time.” Tadashi tried to sympathize. 

“I knowwww, cause you have your pwecious Kei to go on dates with.”

“Hey, at least I have someone!” Tadashi gloated. 

“Now now ladies, quit fighting, we have to be professional here,” Kei walked over to the table Hinata and Tadashi were seated at, “After all, we wouldn’t want a repeat of The Great Incident of Sakura Bar, would we?” 

“Ughhhhhhhh, no..” Hinata groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

“Exactly.” 

___________________

“Can I have your attention folks?” the announcer spoke into the microphone. “The Ranking Results of 20XX are going to be released now!” 

The crowd quietly cheered below, their full attention on the gigantic blank board behind the announcer. 

Hinata gripped Tadashi’s hand. “Ooh, I’m so nervous, I wonder if my rank is going to go up this year!”   
“Don’t worry too much about it Shoyo, I’m sure you’ll get a good rank this year.” 

“You said that last year! And look what happened! My rank was #10!” 

“With all due respect, will you shut up Shoyo? I can’t hear the announcer over your blabbering.” Kei pressed his fingers down on the crown of Hinata’s head. 

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kei, swatting his hand away.

“Fine.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Without further ado,” the announcer exclaimed, “Here are the Ranking Results of 20XX!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *and scene*   
> are you guys as excited for the Ranking Results as i am? put your predictions for who will get which rank in the comments!   
> (i have more planned for this Gala arc than just the Ranking Results, dw)   
> thanks so much for reading!! as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	5. The Ability List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of all the characters' Abilities and public Nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, today's update is not an actual chapter to the story. This is merely a helpful guide for you readers to go off of for the next chapter so you don't get confused by all the nicknames while reading. The next chapter is still in the works, unfortunately, and will not be posted for another week or so, so sit tight!

**Kenma** : can sense the exact location of everything around him within a 5-mile radius. His nickname is “Kodzuken”.

 **Kuroo** : Photographic Memory (literally). His nickname is “Polaroid”, much to his disdain.

 **Yaku** : shapeshifting. His nickname is “Beastie”.

 **Lev** : absorbing light and can expel it from any point in his body and can also manifest that light to gain a physical form. His nickname is “Sunshine”.

 **Hinata** : absorbing light and expelling it from his body at a force that can burn through anything. His nickname is “Golden Boy”.

 **Kageyama** : can heal minor injuries on any person or animal as long as he is touching them

 **Tsukishima** : taps into memories and can access a person’s worst mistake or their greatest dream and uses either of those to get a person to do what he tells them to. His nickname is “Master Manipulator”.

 **Yamaguchi** : can produce small stars from his hands and control their brightness and where they float

 **Yachi** : can make flowers grow and make them bloom brighter if they are not doing well

 **Sugawara** : can nullify someone's emotions if their emotions get too strong for that person to handle properly

 **Tendou** : can see what is going to happen around him 5 minutes before it actually happens. His nickname is “Guess Monster”.

 **Oikawa** : can pinpoint all of his strength to any point in his body, and that area that has all of his strength can smash through almost anything. He is known as “The Grand King”.

 **Miya Twins** : can make numerous clones of themselves. They have coined the nickname “Double Trouble”.

 **Akaashi** : can turn himself into someone else upon 5-finger contact. His nickname is “The Masked Beauty”.

 **Bokuto** : can shapeshift into an owl

 **Kyoutani** : can manipulate a person’s negative emotions and spike them up as high as he wants. He has gained the nickname “Mad Dog”.

 **Kiyoko** : can produce knives from any part of her body, but she chooses to mainly produce them out of her hands. Once they are produced, they can hit another person with pinpoint accuracy. This is because the knives are formed from the iron in her body, and, like a magnet, the iron in the knives zeroes in on the closest thing that has that same iron inside of it, and follows it until it is impaled. Her nickname is “The Silver Dagger”.

 **Tanaka** : can bite with excessive force

 **Nishinoya** : can produce small bolts of electricity from his legs when they are in motion.

 **Daichi** : when he hears someone lie, he can hear the true version of the lie in his head.

 **Ushijima** : can harden his body into stone on command.

 **Suna** : upon making eye contact with another person, he can automatically see their “stats”, such as strength, speed, height, weight, etc. His nickname is “Overseer.”

 **Saeko** : can take energy from people within a 4-meter radius around her and add it to her own energy. Her nickname is “Sap.”

 **Iwaizum** i: can make someone feel dizzy and sick when he glares at them.

 **Yahaba** : nullifies the Abilities of the people within a 10-meter radius around him. His nickname is “Buffer.”

 **Terushima** : can pull people telepathically towards himself. His nickname is “Magnet.”

**Sakusa:** can either heighten or alleviate sickness or pain, mainly chooses to alleviate it. His Influencer Nickname is “Cleanser.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have to refer back to this list a few times while reading the next chapter, so be prepared! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> *and scene*  
> thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
